Knights of the Realm: Book 1
by DarkLink227
Summary: The Struggle between good and evil has always existed within Hyrule's borders...however no one has ever explained its true history and legendary tales. This is the account of those first brave young men of legend. The first of the legendary Hylian Knights
1. The Schism of Power

Knights of the Realm: Book 1

Chapter 1

The Schism of Power

Long ago in the land of Hyrule, there existed the legend of the triforce, and all powerful relic left by the goddesses Nayru, Farore, and Din, the very goddesses who created this beautiful land.

But of all things holy in the land, nothing was more holy than the powerful force that the triforce itself radiated throughout the land. Tai-kus, as this power was called, was created by the very beings that inhabited the land. Every living thing, whether a blade of grass or the largest of trees, the water from the stream or the fish that inhabited the waters of the Hylian Ocean, each form of life contributed to Tai-kus and created a balance of justice, truth, and harmony. All things were created to maintain balance in this immaculate creation of life.

However, the goddesses were not happy with what they created, there was life yes, but there was something that was missing, and they could not agree to what end they should proceed. Finally, after much thought and consideration, it was decided that the Tai-kus would be manipulated to create higher forms of life.

Thus, came the races of this blessed land

The Hylians

The Zora

The Gorons

The Kokiri

The Gerudo

The Hylians became the first to establish order in the land. With their uncanny ability to manipulate the Tai-kus in simple ways, they created government, the hierarchy of Hyrule, and the first establishments of civilization. They lived in peace for 100 years in solitude, knowing nothing of the other races in the land. When discovered, the Hylians were shocked to see they were no longer alone. The first race to be encountered by the Hylians were the Zora, the people of the sea. Initially there was shock and fear, however, the King of Hyrule, Harkinian I, embraced the Zora, and welcomed them with open arms into friendship with the small Hylian nation. Together the two great races cultivated the waterways and began the exploration of the land.

The goddesses were pleased to see at least two civilizations cooperating peacefully, and believed that the land of Hyrule showed promise for greatness indeed. However, one race in Hyrule did not show such promise and progress.

The Gerudo were created as an all female race, and were inhabitants of the western Desert. These beings desired nothing more than to expand their numbers, as well as their power and influence on the neighboring races, but without men they could not do so. The first Gerudo women disguised themselves as harlots, and snuck their way into the Hylian towns to find men to lay with. At first this wasn't considered much of a problem, but as their numbers grew, so did the uncertainty of their intentions.

To find out more, King Harkinian wished to speak with their leader. Anon Nabooru Khalma was summoned by the king to spend a full holiday within the royal realms of Hyrule to see the way they lived and progressed. The King wished to gain an ally with the Gerudo, but Khalma would have nothing of the kind. She hated men, and only saw them as a means of bearing children, and quite blatantly made the King aware of this. The King apologized and dismissed Khalma, but she was not yet finished. Her ultimate goal was to expand her peoples power, not friendships. She told the King she would be his ally, only if he gave her a child. The king refused at first, but under the threat of attack, he had no other choice. This was the first undoing of Hylians, and the goddesses were outraged.

Nine months later, Khalma's child was born. In a complete twist of fate, the goddesses manipulated the birth so that her child…was a son. The goddess Din told the Gerudo tribe that he was to be treated as their King, and whatever he commanded, they would do. The Gerudo seemed happy they finally had a male born to them, and all seemed hopeful. Lord Damius Ijzabal Dragmire would be the first crowned King of the Gerudo race.

There was, of course, a secret agenda behind his birth. The goddesses were infuriated over King Harkinians infidelity to the powers presented to him. They agreed that both races were at fault…and that both be punished. The Gerudos punishment was loss of purity and grace, and from now on, one male would be born to them every 100 years, and he would become their King and dictator. The Hylians punishment was soon to come, something the Land of Hyrule never experienced before, something so severe and evil no one could comprehend it…war.

Twenty years after his birth, King Damius made his final preparations for war on the Hylian nation. One after another, Hylian towns crumbled under the assault of his forces, and no one could stop him. Harkinian was killed in the conflict and the Hylian nation thrown into chaos.

Scattered and leaderless, the Hylians turned on each other. Factions sprung from the dissent, and for many years they fought one another, as well as the Gerudo, for control of the land. Not all of Hyrule experienced this strife, however. A farming community in Hyrule, led by cheiftan Link Wilhs, stayed neutral during the intenal conflict. However, they were not excluded from Gerudo atrocities. The Gerudo forces invaded the small community of Taura and took everyone hostage. Chieftan Wihls told his only son, Link, to remain indoors while he dealt with the threat outside. The leader of the Gerudo forces, was Lord Dragmire himself. Chieftan Wihls pleaded to negotiate with the ruthless leader to leave his land and people in peace, but he was never given the chance to fight for his people. He was killed as young Link looked outside. Then, in an act of sheer cruelty, Lord Dragmire burned everything in the village. Young Link and two of his young friends, Josev and Kile, barely escaped the burning village with their lives. Lost and broken, the young men were at a loss and enraged because of Lord Dragmires actions. Taking their fathers blades, they found and destroyed an entire unit of Lord Dragmire's forces. Baptized in blood, they took an oath to avenge their people, their families, and their honor. The Knights of the Taura was born, and with their birth was the beginning of the end of The Schism of Power.


	2. United by Fire, Divided by Purpose

Chapter 2

United by Fire, Divided by Purpose

For 7 long and bloody years, the three noble knights fought against the overwhelming and ruthless forces of Lord Dragmire. Acting as a mercenary force, they attacked only key elements of his military strongholds, not stopping them completely, but rather crippling them for an attack by the main Hylian forces. However, they worked and fought only in secret, completely hidden even from their own Hyrules army. With their ability to manipulate and use the powers of the Tai-kus for battle, they crushed forces that would have easily decimated any large unit of soldiers.

However, it was not long before the knights themselves came under siege, not from others around them, but from within. They weren't sure who they were fighting for, themselves of course, but what higher power was guiding them on their mission? Link believed it to be the Goddess Farore, the Goddess of Courage that gave them the inner strength to fight against Lord Dragmire. Kile believed that Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, was the one who gave them the clear purpose that the evil tarnishing the land had to be destroyed at all costs. Josev disagreed, and claimed that is was by the will of Din, Goddess of Power, that they wielded their swords and used the powers of Tai-kus to crush their enemies and bring balance and harmony back to the land. While all of them wondered whom it was truly guiding them, their inner troubles did not go unnoticed.

The Goddesses had been watching the young knights, impressed by their courage, their wisdom, and their power, they came to them in the night. The knights were of course frightened, but the Goddesses showed compassion and understanding towards their cause. These young men were believed to be the saving grace for the Hylian people, and the Goddesses knew they must give them the means by which to destroy the evil Gerudo king. They gave them all three sword hilts, each made of pure silver and gold…a trait of the riches the Goddesses bestowed upon their people. When given the hilts, in each of them was placed a piece of the Triforce. In Links blade, the power of Courage, which created a Green blade of power created by none other than Farore herself. Kile was given the power of wisdom, and with it came a Blue blade of power. And to Josev, was given the power of Passion, and instilled within his hilt, was a blade of blood red, symbolic of his inner passion to use dark means of power to destroy evil. Each blade was powerful enough to cut down even the largest of beasts, and instilled within each the knights the special powers of flawless swordsmanship, Pure Tai-kus manipulation to heal and bring life, and Dark Makash to bring the dark powers of the Tai-kus against the forces invading the land.


	3. Scattered Warriors

Chapter 3

Scattered Warriors

As the three young knights continued to fight their way across Hyrule, liberating town after town of the Gerudo threat, their actions and mystique inspired other warriors to take up their cause. All across Hyrule young men forged blades and left their towns in bands of three to join the Knights of Taura in their quest to free Hyrule from its oppressors. These small scattered groups of warriors were beginning to become a thorn in the evil claws of Lord Dragmire. All across the land, orders were sent to every unit to hunt down and kill every renegade knight they found, and made it especially clear that the three young knights who were blessed by the goddesses be brought to him alive, along with their weapons of divine power.

As night fell, the carnage began. Throughout the darkness many renegade knights were killed, mercilessly and without remorse. More times than not, they were so incredibly outnumbered that no matter where they ran to, evil creatures followed. One by one the knights were torn apart and savagely slaughtered by Lord Dragmires forces. This night, know as the Night of the Red Moon, became the rallying cry for the remaining warriors to destroy Lord Dragmire once and for all...and the wake up call to the goddesses that this bloodshed had been taken too far by Lord Dragmire. In a spectacular vision, each suriving warrior was visited by fairies, small and mystical figures sent by the goddesses to instruct the knights on what to do. Their message was unity, and the next day all warriors met at a secret hylian lake in the forest regions. Unknown to the touch of war, the sanctuary was a resting place for many of these warriors, both physically and emotionally. For the first time in many years, they were able to experience a small measure of peace.

After traveling from the recently liberated town of Kakariko, a key city of the Hylian military, the three young knights were plagued with visions of carnage and death. These visions were from the night before, the merciless slaughter of many Hylian warriors, and the message of unity proposed by the goddesses. Link, understanding that as long as they were a divided force of highly talented warriors, they would never drive out the evil that had plagued their land for so many years. Kile and Josev at first were skeptical, thinking that their powers alone could liberate Hyrule and bring peace and balance back to the land. However, they both agreed that at least having allies would increase their ability to help drive out Lord Dragmires forces. In agreement, the group moved towards the lake in the forest.

Upon arrival, they were greeted with praises of glory by the scattered warriors. They were treated as if they were gods, but they knew they were no more than men given the power of gods to destroy evil. After settling in, the three knights addressed the small group of warriors.

"In a time of uncertainty, few are called upon to fight for the freedom and well being of many. Times are changing, and so we must change with the times to bring back peace and balance to this land. This land is ours! We have all suffered from one evil mans will to conquer and destroy all that we hold dear, and now we say to you that we take it all back. We must unite and overcome. United we cannot be destroyed, we are invincible! The three of us were from the village of Taura, and we took our homes name as our rallying cry. However, we know you men…for we are you men. You come from places like Holodrum and Labrynna, Kakariko and Castle Town, Termina and Subrosia. It is all a part of one land, and we are all knights of one country! Of one people! Of one Hyrule!"

The message was simple, united these men would stand invincible to any foe, and together they would drive out the evil of this land. These great men, these warriors of one country, came together as one.

The Hylian Knights were born, and soon, the evil one would hear the thunder of their battle cry, and the vengeful spirit of those he oppressed for years, right on his doorstep.


	4. The Fall of Termina

Chapter 4

The Fall of Termina

With the warriors of Hyrule united, they marched onward to the Western Desert to confront and destroy Lord Dragmire and end his evil reign of tyranny which plagued the land for almost a decade. The armies of the dark ruler could not stop the march of the noble men as they fought their way viciously to the final liberation of Hyrule.

Holodrum was the first to be retaken, and served as a fortress and supply base for the warriors as they planned their next assault. Recruiters were met with great enthusiasm from young men all over Holodrum and welcomed the new recruits with much appreciation. Link, Josev, and Kile began training the new recruits with emphasis on Tai-kus manipulation to defend oneself, as well as to strengthen themselves in times of great need. However, the three knights had begun to feel the wears of leading such a great number of men. They soon appointed the strongest and most experienced of warriors in the group as generals to train and prepare the young warriors for the hardships they would soon face. The head of the warriors command was Raquid Amoura, an intimidating but peaceful man who wanted nothing more than to free his beloved province of Labrynna from the evil grasp of Lord Dragmire. He processed and executed every plan of attack that the knights would adopt as strategy, many of which seemed suicidal and outrageous. His leadership earned him the obedience of his subordinates and the high respect of his fellow generals, who regarded him as the 'Peaceful Inferno' of the Hylian Knights.

Meanwhile, with his grasp on the land of Hyrule weakening, Lord Dragmire began to strengthen the defenses of the remaining provinces. Labrynna and Termina were assumed to be the next targets of the warriors, being that they were the most important to his control of the lands major natural resources and food supplies.

The knights had a different plan however. Instead of taking the obvious plan of attack and assaulting the two provinces head on, they decided to take it by surprise. The subterranean province of Subrosia had cave complexes that stretched throughout the vast underground of Hyrule and provided the perfect area of attack for the knights. The battle of Subrosia was quick and decisive, thanks mostly to Josev's warriors relying on their passion and rage to attack Dragmires forces in a deadly all out assault. They quickly cut down every demon and beast standing in their way, and led the way to the underground caverns.

Once inside, Kile's warriors immediately mapped out what places would be easiest to penetrate within the province of Termina. To their dismay, it seemed the only logical places to attack were outside the city gates of Clock Town, Termina's capital. Kile reported this information to Raquid, and both men determined that sending an army of warriors in would be too sluggish an assault. Stealth was required for this situation, and Raqiud knew exactly who to send.

Sheik was a young warrior who followed his brother and best friend into the woods as rogue warriors, striving to be the man he had always envisioned himself to be. There was, however, something unique about Sheik. His eyes were of a blood red hue, not blue or green like his brothers and best friends, and his hair was white rather than blonde or dark.

As it turns out, he was a descendant of an ancient tribe of Hylians who had not conformed to the ways of control and hierarchy as the rest of the early Hylian tribes did. The Sheikah tribe, as they were called, were so adept and well trained in the powers of Tai-kus, they could perform almost any physical feat, many of which were deemed hopelessy impossible by ordinary folk. In fact, it was their adept connection to their Tai-kus powers that allowed them to evolve into a sort of higher being, neither mortal nor god. As a result they were thought of as evil and unholy beings by the primitive tribes, and banished for their beliefs and power.

Sheik was of course named after his ancient tribes title, and proudly took his heritage everywhere he went. Unfortunately, his brother and friend were unfortunate victims of the Night of the Red Moon, while Sheik was able to escape the slaughter from a high speed dash that only a Sheikah could perform. As a result of their brutal deaths, he blamed himself for not being able to help them, although his fellow knights tried to comfort him, saying had he not run he would have been killed too, and that his fight would have been in vain. These reports of his speed and super-human abilities were reported to Raquid, and soon Sheik found high favor with the Hylian general.

His selection for this mission gave him the chance to prove his worth, only this time it would be offensively against the dark lord, not defensively. Late that very night he quickly snuck into the middle of town, dressed in black robes, and activated the bell tower in the center of town, this served as distraction to the soldiers inside the city while the awaiting forces overran the sentries posted at the city gates. The battle that ensued tested the might of Lord Dragmires mighty soldiers against the powerful Hylian Knights.

Hours had passed, and the vicious urban combat quickly decimated forces on both sides. Finally, after the long and strenuous battle, the Hylians came out on top. Dragmires forces lay decimated and scattered as they retreated from the city. The Hylian Knights now controlled the most vital point in all of Termina, and quickly moved to the southern swamps, the northern mountains, the western coast, and finally the eastern canyons of the province. Josev and his men took complete control of the eastern canyons and now controlled the shipping lanes to Hyrule. Kile and his warriors took the harbor of Termina and now possessed enough resources to begin building the Hylian military its very own navy for assault on Lord Dragmire's forces in Labrynna. Link and his men took the mountains and quickly utilized the caves to build siege weapons for the new Hylian Navy.

It seemed that, finally, victory would soon be won. The fall of Termina was a huge win for the Hylian forces and served as a boost in their morale.

As for Lord Dragmire, the loss of Termina blew a horrible loss to his control of the land. But, his last card was the defense of Labrynna, and that was the province he had no intention whatsoever of losing.

He would win, no matter the cost, and if the knights of Hyrule succeeded, he would bring them down with him.


	5. The Final Liberation: Part 1

Chapter 5

The Final Liberation, Part 1

Two months had passed since the fall of Termina, and the Hylian Knights development of the Hylian navy was in full swing. Of almost epic proportions, hundreds of ships sat dormant and ready to be crewed in the harbors of the Western Sea. Raquid and Sheik had begun the excavation of nearby caves to see if any valuable resources could be unearthed. Kile and Josev continued to supervise the construction and deployment of ships for the newly forming naval force, and Link continued the forging and development of the ships weapons.

As the construction of the fleet slowly progressed, the Hylian High Council was growing impatient. As long as the forces of the Dark Lord continued to reside in Labrynna, his control of the Western Sea remained absolute. Not to mention that Labrynna just happened to be the back door to Lord Dragmire's fortress of Abu-Djin, the most powerful and well equipped battle fortress in the land. The capture and liberation of Labrynna was crucial to a Hylian victory.

Meanwhile, Lord Dragmire, furious over the loss of Termina and the Western harbors, began the immediate mobilization of his troops and weapons at Abu-Djin. Without the knowledge of the high Gerudo command, Lord Dragmire sent all elite marauder troops to Labrynna. These ruthless and merciless warriors fought with two swords and wore blood red and black garments as their signature. Most unsettling of all, their pleasure for battle drove them to often kill men and procreate with them afterward, just so they could become pregnant with their opponents offspring and train them to follow their footsteps in the slaughter of Hylian warriors.

As the mobilization of the new Hylian Navy neared completion, Raquid was summoned by the Hylian High Council to report the progress of the fleet's construction. But on the way, his convoy was ambushed by marauder warriors. Everyone en route to the council meeting was killed, and even though Raquid himself put up a hard fight and killed three marauders, he was taken hostage and used as Lord Dragmire's bartering chip to save his crumbling empire from certain defeat.

Upon hearing the news of Raquid's capture, Link, Kile and Josev immediately set out to rescue Raquid. Placing newly appointed officers in charge of supervising the fleet's progress, they set out to sneak into Abu-Djin through the mountain pass in the north. Sheik, devastated over the capture of his mentor, pleaded strongly to accompany the three warriors on their way. They refused however, believing Sheik was not strong enough or properly equipped to handle the threat of Lord Dragmire's minions. The three goddesses, on the other hand, knew of Sheik's importance in the new history that was to be written in Hyrule. They decended upon the four young warriors, and thus explained that the four of them represent the four key elements of the Triforce's sanctity. Link, representing courage and piety, Kile representing wisdom and nobility, Josev representing power and passion, and finally Sheik, representing shadow and the divinity of the unseen. With this revelation of Sheik's importance to the Tai-kus, the goddesses bestowed upon him the final and most powerful blade of all, the Sword of Shadows. When ignited, the blade glowed a dark magenta hue, representing the importance of the Tai-kus' unseen power.

Bound with new found confidence in one another, and in the powers they weilded, the four young warriors set off to the fortress of Abu-Djin to rescue Raquid and destroy Lord Dragmire once and for all.


	6. A Crimson History

Chapter 6

A Crimson History

Abu-Djin, in its long history in the lands of the desert women, was always a fortress of war. Originally, it was constructed to be a safe haven for Gerudo citizens when the sand storms would rip the primitive settlements apart. It served its original purpose for only seven years until Lord Dragmire converted it into a completely armored battle fortress, capable of withstanding any sustained enemy attack. This transition was Lord Dragmire's declaration of war on Hyrule. From Abu-Djin, the first Gerudo taskforce was launched to take over the small island province of Labrynna. The Hylian security forces posted there stood little chance against the onslaught of warriors from the fortress. Quickly the province was conquered, and the war had begun

King Harkinian was in a deep panic, how could he have let this happen? The woman who had seduced him into giving her a son, a son with royal blood, was finally revealing her true plan, to conquer the known world. They had no standing army, just a security police force, and they couldn't possibly stand up to such a large army.

One by one, the provinces were taken. Termina, Subrosia, Holodrum, Kakariko, all fell to the tremendous might and force of Lord Dragmire's army. Not even a miracle could save them it seemed…and at the eye of the storm was Lord Dragmire's most powerful stronghold, Abu-Djin.

Prisoners of war, and especially those of political importance, were herded into the fortress prisons, and one by one they were tortured and executed. One such prisoner, however, would not go down so easily. Her name was simply Impa, which in the tongue of the ancient Sheikans meant "protector," and at the beginning of her time there she caused more trouble than the guards were willing to admit. Until finally, after one year following her incarceration, she led a prison revolt so large in scale it rivaled that of Lord Dragmire's own security forces stationed there. The revolt lasted for three months, and as a result many prisoners were released.

The revolt was eventually quelled, and Impa was publicly executed, but the damage had been done. Stories of her bravery inspired Hylians everywhere to revolt and resistance against their conquerors, and eventually reached the ears of one such man, Chieftan Link Wilhs. He always told his son, young Link, that he should never let his enemies conquer him, never let them defeat him without a fight, and that if they should try and run to make sure that they had something to show for their treachery.

This call to resist the conquerors became the rallying cry of thousands of young men who took up arms against the evil king of the desert. This group of young men, The Hylian Knights, would be victorious no matter what, and would prevail through the darkness to bring on a new age of prosperity for Hyrule.

And now finally, in this final chapter of the story of the ancient warriors is about to unfold. The coming events would change the history of Hyrule, and its people, forever.


	7. The Final Liberation: Part 2

Knights of the Realm

Chapter 7

The Final Liberation, Part 2

One week after the abduction of General Raquid, and after a long and grueling journey through the northern mountain pass, the four knights finally came upon the Merdacci Peaks, the ancient path that lead straight into the heart of the desert, and the fortress of Abu-Djin. By Link's orders, all armor and defensive shielding was abandoned in the desert in favor of a fast and stealthy attack. Armed with only the four sacred blades, the four young heroes began their assault on the fortress.

Meanwhile, the newly formed Hylian Navy was put on alert to be prepared for any sudden assault on the harbor. General Ralph, the commanding officer appointed by Link to oversee the progress and operation of the fleet, finally settled on his strategy for the assault on Labrynna. Using a brilliant tactic, he would take the smaller islands surrounding the province and attack from all sides, guaranteeing an overwhelming victory and a swift landing of Hylian Marine troops to occupy the capital city. After the occupation of the capital, all troops of the Hylian Army and Marines would immediately move to Abu-Djin, which was still about ninety miles inland from the city. Ralph, knowing of Link's mission, planned a swift march to the fortress to aid the knights before they became too overwhelmed. With the strategy set, all ships were given the order to set sail immediately, with the first fleet moving towards the Triangle Islands, while the second and third fleets heading toward the Starfish and Pinnacle Rock Islands. Twenty five miles from the shores of the small island chains, the fleet fired their guns for the first time…

Abu-Djin was penetrated by only four young knights? Lord Dragmire couldn't believe his ears when his messenger brought him the news, so much so that he killed his messenger in a fit of rage. His most powerful fortress in the whole land was being demolished by only four young warriors with only beautifully elegant swords and Triforce powers. He had finally heard enough, his final decision was made to go to Abu-Djin himself to face these knights…and destroy them.

Gerudo soldiers lay everywhere, killed by the powerful guns of the Hylian Navy. General Ralph's strategy of island-hopping worked almost flawlessly, and now only the port capital of Labrynna was to be taken. Offering either a peaceful solution, or ultimate destruction, General Ralph told his men to be ready for any sudden surprises. But then, as luck would have it, the Gerudo soldiers came to their senses and surrendered, wishing only to live in peace and stop this senseless fighting immediately, and General Ralph was more than willing to accept their surrender. The leader of the Gerudo soldiers was, shockingly enough, Lord Dragmire's own mother. Anon Nabooru had seen what her son created, and had an amazing change of heart over the last two years. After all the pain and suffering, she no longer wished for a war between the two nations, but rather a peaceful co-existence and a chance at living a life in harmony with the other. General Ralph was very pleased with her sincerity, and offered them amnesty in exchange for a safe and quick passage to Abu-Djin. Guiding Ralph underground, Nabooru showed him the ancient underground pathway that linked up with the Merdacci paths, and provided direct passage to the Abu-Djin armory chambers. Without a moments hesitation, Ralph and a small taskforce of Hylian Knights immediately departed into the caves, and straight into the heart of Abu-Djin.

Kile and Josev were fighting hard to protect the dungeon entrance at Abu-Djin, a seemingly endless swarm of guards and marauders headed their way. Inside the prison, Link and Sheik were fighting battles of their own, trying desperately to find Raquid while fighting the fanatical marauders. Sheik, feeling the effects of his physical struggle, called upon his superhuman speed to rush past the warriors and straight into the maximum security cell block. Barricading the door behind him, Sheik was shocked to discover that he had just found every single member of the Hylian High Council on the block. Without a moment to waste he freed them all, but he could not find Raquid. One of the senior members of the council informed him that Raquid had just been taken to special confinement below the ground and past the forgery. Just then, a loud pounding was heard against the walls of the cell block, when all of a sudden the back wall was busted through. It was Ralph and his taskforce. When he saw all the members of the council there, he immediately ordered three knights to escort them back to the surface in the city. Sheik, Ralph, and the rest of the taskforce then turned their attention to what was on the opposite side of the door. The warriors broke down the door, fighting furiously against the endless swarm of guards and marauders as they made their way to the lower levels of the fortress.

Link had fought to his limit, and he was now completely exhausted. With almost every marauder in sight lying lifeless or bloodied on the ground, Link needed to rest. Setting down his weapon, Link collapsed to the floor. As the darkness of the fortress surrounded him, he could only wonder to himself how much more he could take before he found himself in the afterlife. As he fell into deep sleep, a bright light shone in through his mind. A beautiful woman appeared to him, a woman about his age, fair as the fairest maiden and with an aura possessed only by the goddesses. Link could only stare in awe, and could not think of anything to say. Just then, she spoke to him through telepathy, and in the ancient language that only the goddesses themselves could understand. Din, Nayru and Farore appeared before him and explained the importance of these words. He began to see images, images of suffering and death. He saw Raquid being cut down in battle, Kile fighting a shadowy figure, but failing to defeat him. Sheik attacked the figure in shadow with all his rage, but could not overcome his power. Then the figure turned to Link…and his blood red eyes cut deep into Link's mind. Then the figure withdrew a blade…a blade of blood red. The Sword of Power had fallen into the hands of evil, and had been corrupted. Then, as soon as it came, the image disappeared from his mind.

Was it a premonition? He couldn't tell, but then another image came to his mind. He saw a sword, and a green figure pulling it from a pedestal…himself. The figure seemed almost god like, and trapped Link in an aura of admiration. As the goddesses disappeared from his vision, only Farore remained to speak with him. She appeared as human, and told Link the final message she would ever give him.

"Your bloodline is that of Hyrule itself. Your son, and his sons, and their sons after them are all destined to become the true leaders of this land. You are blessed with the hero's line. Please, take our blessing and go forth to your ultimate victory. You are the child of destiny, and you will lead your people to the golden land, the land our beloved Hyrule was born to become."

Awakening from this dream, Link knew that his destiny, and life, would forever change.


	8. Freedom Rising

Knights of the Realm

Chapter 8

Freedom Rising

Sheik and Ralph finished off the last of the guards within the fortress and began searching down towards the lowest levels. Freeing all prisoners on the way, they began to realize the true depth of Lord Dragmire's atrocities. Men, women and children alike were treated as scum. Beaten, tortured, even executed without a fair trial, and in some cases, without notification. It became clear to everyone, Lord Dragmire had to be eliminated, no questions asked. This madman had torn the lives away from hundreds of thousands of people, and left a nation in absolute chaos. Sheik, inspired by the profound sense of duty to the people of Hyrule, commanded Ralph to get the prisoners out, and proceeded to the lower levels alone. He would find his mentor, and kill Lord Dragmire as soon as he found him.

Outside the fortress, Kile and Josev were exhausted. The guards of the fortress seemed almost unstoppable, and surrender appeared to be imminent. Neither of them wanted to think of what would happen if they were captured, it was the last thing they wanted to have happen. Just then however, a large explosion over the ridge had distracted the guards long enough for Kile and Josev to retreat within the fortress. Confused, the guards turned their attention to what was just a few hundred feet away from them. A huge projectile was fired over the ridge at the very center of the guards defenses and exploded into a ball of flame. It was the remaining Hylian forces moving their way in from the coast. Catapults were launched, flaming arrows were fired, and finally after the barrage was over, thousands of Hylian Knights rushed down from the hills to take the guards head on. The battle was a complete victory for the Hylian forces. All Gerudo guards and marauders were either killed or surrendered to the Knights. Abu-Djin, the mightiest and most formidable fortress in the land, was now in the hands of the Hylian Knights. All that remained now was Lord Dragmire himself. Some wondered whether or not he knew that the fortress had been taken and if he would surrender. Others, however, knew that he would not go down without a fight. He would fight to his last breath, of that the Knights were sure.

Inside the fortress, Kile and Josev caught up with Link. They were confused by his almost dream like state however, and asked him if he was feeling alright. Link, explaining to them what he had seen in his vision, told them the importance of Lord Dragmire's defeat. That man was the absolute culmination of evil, and had to be destroyed at all costs. The two warriors were concerned, but especially Josev. Hearing that it was his sword that the dark figure used had deeply troubled him. Was he meant to die and was an evil man to take his sword? Or could it actually have been him that Link had seen in the vision? He didn't know what to make of the vision, but Link had assured him to focus on the task at hand. Lord Dragmire had to be found, and he had to be destroyed.

Deep in the heart of Abu-Djin, Sheik had marched solemnly into the final chamber of the imposing fortress. Darkness surrounded him, save for the light and the end of the room. As he moved closer, he saw what he had feared the most. It was Raquid, and he was chained to a torture device. Sheik moved in to free his mentor, but not knowing of the evil presence watching from the corner of the room.

As an evil laugh came from the darkness, Sheik ignited his blade in defense. What he saw was his destiny, and the destiny of all of Hyrule, staring him right in the face.

Lord Dragmire had emerged at last.


	9. Authors Note

Hey guys!

im sorry I haven't updated in a really really long time, ive been taking a long hiatus to play Twilight Princess so I could get some extra inspiration for KOR: Book 2.

Well, I should have the first chapter posted by the end of next week, and this one will be finished by tomorrow.

And if you want to get a small preview of KOR Book 2, read my short story Memoirs of a Master.

Again, sorry for the wait

DarkLink227


	10. Final Victory and Formation of the Order

Knights of the Realm

Chapter 9

Final Victory and Formation of the Orders.

Rushing hard at Sheik and his mentor, Lord Dragmire withdrew his blade and sliced hard at the young Sheikan. Bringing his blade up, Sheik sliced the Sword of Shadows in defense, cutting Lord Dragmires sword in half and leaving him defenseless. But Lord Dragmire was strong, and not having a weapon would not deter him. Bringing together all his strength, he grabbed young Sheik and threw him hard against the wall, disabling the warrior and making his blade fly hard to the other end of the room. Sheik was alone, unarmed, and his mentor could only sit and watch as Lord Dragmire pounded his protégé into submission, fearing that this fight may be his last.

Sensing the pain of their companion through their Tai-kus connection, Link, Kile, and Josev rushed immediately to the very heart of the fortress, hoping it wasn't too late to reach their friend.

Below the fortress, Sheik was putting up a valiant fight. Lord Dragmire was strong, but no match for Sheik's superhuman speed. As the young warrior fought hard against the Dark Lord, Raquid could not help but feel a strong surge of pride in his young protégé. He had trained him well, and could not be more proud of how far the young warrior had come. He knew that the future of Hyrule would be in good hands if the young Sheikan survived the battle. No, he would not let him die, he could not let him die. He, and the other three young warriors were the future of his beloved land. Summoning all the strength he had, Raquid broke the chains holding him and crumpled to the floor. As the battle ensued, Lord Dragmire had hit Sheik hard and left him defenseless. Taking the Sword of Shadows in his hands, he lifted it up to deliver the final blow on his opponent. In a quick motion, Lord Dragmire sliced down on the young warrior…only to be stopped by another sword. Raquid had stopped Dragmire's final strike with the other half of his sword. Although weakened from his torture, Raquid stood firm, not allowing his opponent to kill off his protégé. Lord Dragmire smiled, almost in admiration of the general's resolve. Thinking the man a fool, he rushed towards Raquid, hoping to finish the older warrior off in one swift move. However, Raquid was no fool, and would not allow the evil warrior to take him down so easily.

As the three young warriors reached the room, what they beheld left them in awe. Their greatest general was fighting the Dark Lord Dragmire himself. The fight was magnificent, each man not giving the other an advantage, and fighting as if they were the only two warriors in the land. Josev immediately rushed forward, blade in hand, to fight the Dark Lord. Dragmire, sensing his sudden move, pushed Raquid aside with a powerful force. Josev smiled to himself, thinking that this man was oh so willing to give his life up to him. Link and Kile, bewildered by Josev's sudden actions, moved in to assist their friend.

The three fought an outstanding battle with the Dark Lord, but neither of them could seem to gain the upper hand. Dragmire was an incredibly gifted fighter, he could hold off the three strongest warriors in the land and still get in a few good hits in on them. Josev sliced down on the Dark Lord's arm, causing him to scream in agony and giving the others a chance to strike. One by one each warrior struck Lord Dragmire with their sacred blades, cutting him and slicing the very light of the goddesses into his dark frame. Suddenly, a huge flash of energy emitted from the Dark Lord, sending the three warriors in all directions. Grabbing the fallen Sword of Shadows, he turned towards Sheik, hoping to kill at least one of the knights who destroyed his empire. As he brought the blade down…Raquid threw himself in the way. Seemingly just as shocked as young Sheik was, Lord Dragmire quickly withdrew the blade from Raquid's body. However, it was too late, the wrath of the young Sheikan had awoken. Summoning all his power, Sheik unleashed a deadly barrage of holy light into Lord Dragmire. Screaming in agony, the Dark Lord dropped the Sword of Shadows and began to twitch and wither violently as the barrage continued to break away his armor and dark aura. Sheik screamed in such extreme anger that even the three knights were afraid. But re-gaining their composure, they saw immediately what they had to do. As they moved forward to attack, however, the barrage of light died and Sheik commanded them to stop. As Lord Dragmire lay on the ground, an open wound of light was visible in his body. Walking forward slowly, Sheik picked up the Sword of Shadows and ignited its dark magenta blade. Standing over the Dark Lord, his red eyes pierced the very soul of the man who destroyed Hyrule and killed thousands of innocent people. Lord Dragmire trembled in fear, and screamed in agony as the Sheikan slammed his blade hard into the Dark Lord's armor.

Damius Izjabal Dragmire, the King of the Gerudo and Dark Lord, was dead.

Turning his attention to his mentor, Sheik tried to save the man whom had become like a father to him. But Raquid merely told him not to worry for his life, that the future of Hyrule was now in his hands and the hands of all the Hylian Knights. The future would rest on their shoulders, but Raquid knew, with all his heart, that they would make the right choices for the people of his beloved land.

And with that, the Hylian general died in his protégé's arms.

Saddened, but with a profound new sense of honor, Sheik picked up his mentor's body and carried it to the surface. Followed by the other three knights, there was nothing but dead silence when the four of them reached the surface. The silence continued, and for three nights, all the knights of Hyrule, including the Gerudo warriors, remained absolutely silent. It was mostly in respect of the fallen leaders, but the real question on everyones mind was the days ahead. The evil Dark Lord was dead, and Hyrule was finally free.

So now what? With no standing king Hyrule was still vulnerable to collapse from within. The coming months would be nothing but political debate and deliberation as to who should rule the land. The royal family was dead, and no royal blood could be called upon to lead. However, the Hylian Knights decided to leave this decision to the people, since it was for the people that they had fought the war.

The decision for the people, and the knights alike, was unanimous. Under the leadership of Link Wilhs, the land of Hyrule was freed from the evil Lord Dragmire's oppressive empire. He lead them to freedom, and now he would lead them to the golden age of prosperity and happiness.

Three months after the victory at Abu-Djin, Link Wilhs I was crowned as the new King of Hyrule. In the coming years he would establish contact and commerce with the previously undiscovered races of the land, but most importantly is what he did the day of his inauguration.

"People of Hyrule, we live in a world of uncertainty and darkness. We have seen for ourselves what the will of evil men can do to the people of this land, and what that means for future generations of Hylians everywhere. I have taken this role as king with much uncertainty, but with enthusiasm nonetheless. Today, as my first act as leader of the new Hyrule, I have established the Orders of the Knights of Hyrule to shape and train the future generations of warriors, peacekeepers, and diplomats alike. The Order of Din will be lead by our most ferocious warrior, Josev. The Order of Nayru will be headed by our diplomat and negotiator, Kile. And finally, The Order of Farore will be lead by me personally, to train and shape the future peacekeepers of the land of Hyrule."

"My friends, our future is strong, but we still have much to do. United, we cannot be defeated, and we will always be here to fight for one country, for one people, and for one Hyrule!"

THE END.

Well, this ends the historical background of my main story. Tell me what you think, and stay up to date! Knights of the Realm Book 2 will be posted this coming week.

The true saga of the Hylian Knights is about to begin…


End file.
